


【牡丹莲】我想和你看一场烟花

by Arrebol



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 国设, 时政
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrebol/pseuds/Arrebol
Summary: 王濠镜觉得那烟花的爆炸声好似他此刻的心跳声，一下，两下，像在擂鼓，又像在起舞。他定定地注视着王耀，又无意识地让目光飘到了他的背后，那烟花夺目，震撼，映亮的是万里河山，展示的是盛世中华。





	【牡丹莲】我想和你看一场烟花

*国设，中华组出没，牡丹莲cp情+亲情皆有

*本文中一切涉及到三次元的内容都只是作者的主观想法。不想被喷不想被喷

我想和你看一场烟花

在这特殊的一天里，王濠镜早早地起来了。屋内的时钟正指向六点，他掏出手机一看，果然，家族群里已经刷满了众兄弟姐妹发出的“大哥生日快乐！”，每个人都拼命地加尽可能多的感叹号，王沪王琼几个女孩子甚至还带上了各种花里胡哨的颜文字，像是要向王耀证明自己是最爱他的那一位一样。年龄无一不上千的他们仿佛一夜之间回到了三岁，卯足了劲儿只为了向他们最爱的大哥表达出最深的爱意，像幼童踮着脚努力想把将自己辛辛苦苦攒下的零花钱换来的棒棒糖举到更高好让那人看见一样。他的祝福早早就发送了，尽管他一开始并没有预料到这场竞赛，王濠镜也毫不担心，因为他的祝福排在第一条，王耀只要一点查看新消息就能滑到顶端。众多的“大哥”中如今只剩下他的“先生”还在万千绿中充当那一点红，“老师”没必要再提，再提又会勾出王耀蹙起的眉间的阴云，这颜色过于暗淡，不适合出现在这喜庆的日子里。这是“大佬”的第一次缺席。

大家似乎都没有注意到这与往年不同的一处，也有可能只是心照不宣地一同不提。在王耀哭笑不得地发了三十五个红包后，他们又因为随机的数额开始争吵了起来。开端是王黑和王粤挑起的，照理说这两人怎么看也不像是会吵起架来的性格，但今天就是吵起了。其他人在清晨来临的时候便享受了一出好戏，王吉和王辽看到王黑吵得连字都打错了简直要乐坏了，在旁边添油加醋火上浇油，气得王黑大骂他们的塑料兄弟情。王闽本来只是打算看看热闹的，结果王桂一句“老粤你快来吃个胡建人补充补充体力”立刻让王闽加入了加油呐喊的队列，对象自然不是王粤。中原地区的省份们起初一片其乐融融，后来当话题被扯得越来越远，从红包的数额到手速的快慢，再到平时对大哥的问候频率，再到南北津津乐道的咸甜之争，引得原本作壁上观的省份们也加入了战场，场面一度十分混乱。一向坚定辣为核心发展目标的王川王渝则自顾自拉扯起家常来了。“诶小渝你们那边现在怎么样啊？”“一切都好着嘞！川哥你有空咱们一块去吃次串串吧！”“好啊，你什么时候有空？”“就今天晚上吧。”……

王濠镜点进红包领取页面时并不惊讶还有两个剩余的红包。王耀在外国国家们心中留下的印象都是爱财如命，嘴皮子磨穿盘古大地也不一定能让王铁公鸡掏出腰包来付一次账单，但他对弟妹们向来大方，几百几千万的援助款源源不断地下拨。红包王耀一般都只会象征性地发一点，今天相比平常翻了好几倍。王濠镜扫视了一圈领取的数字，脑海中的答案迅速浮现，他在心里对王嘉龙说：你来迟了，运气再好也领不到好的数字了。

他退出了群聊页面，正准备给王耀打电话时，那边竟先一步打来了。这种意外的小惊喜往往能让王濠镜的心情变好很久。接通后，王耀还没开口，王濠镜就抢着开口：“先生，生日快乐。”

“谢谢濠镜。”王耀的声音含着笑，“我现在正在北京天安门，再过三小时阅兵式就开始了。我见过那些正在等待上场的孩子们了，他们都很期待。”

“嗯，我们都很期待。”王濠镜脸上不自觉露出了温柔的笑意，“先生，我为您寄去的折扇，您收到了么？可否满意？”

“收到了，我留到零点才拆的哦。上面的山水画是你画的吧？”

“是的呢。”

“濠镜从小到大画画都非常好看，这次也不例外啊。只要看到上面的图案，我就可以看到澳门的山、水、桥，好像你就在我面前。”

“先生满意的话，那真是再好不过了。今年由于事务繁多，没能飞到北京与先生在一起，真的非常伤心和遗憾。”

“没事，濠镜。有你这份心意，我已经非常开心了。”

“先生，我很期待九点的阅兵。”

王耀轻笑了一声，道：“他们都很刻苦地为它训练了很久，我相信你不会失望。”

“我从未对先生失望。”

王耀微微怔楞，然后笑着回答：

“以后也绝对不会。”

王濠镜想起1949年的时候，新中国成立之初，澳门还没有解放。政府由于仍受到葡萄牙势力的掌控，对大陆发生的一切都保持中立状态。10月1日的那一天，对于置身事外的他们来说只是很平凡的一天。唯有他那天早早起来，站在整个澳门最高的东望洋山峰顶眺望彼方。但，区区91公尺，已经是这弹丸之地所能做到的极限。纵使归乡的心愿飞得再远，也无法着陆于那温暖的安乐乡。他的目光穿不透那连绵的山脉与纵横交贯的河流，他忧心身处远方、多年未见的兄长已经遗忘了数百年前许下的诺言。未溢出的泪水消散在空气中，化不开的忧愁沉甸甸地挤压他的心脏。但同时，他又无不自豪地想着：至少，他们已经站起来了！那一点星星之火，终究燎了原。

数日后，他收到了一封来信。信封上写着“濠镜收”三字，一笔一划，清晰工整，字字挺拔，犹如铮铮铁骨。他小心翼翼地从中掏出了数十张照片，都是黑白照，但足以令他眼眶中噙满热泪。那都是开国大典的照片，他的兄长站在领导人的身后，刚留长的头发恰好能够扎回他原来的马尾，眉眼温润而又意气风发。他的面容对于王濠镜来说是那么陌生又熟悉。他的手指拂过第二张照片，那是高高飘扬的国旗。虽然，他并不知道国旗到底是什么颜色的，但他内心的直觉告诉他只有鲜血的颜色、朝日的颜色才配得上这面象征着新生的旗帜。他一张张仔细查看，欢呼的人民群众，面容沧桑的开国元勋们，飘扬的旗帜和绽放的礼花。还有一张信纸，上面只写了一行字：

“我一定会带你回家。”

在那之后，从前虚无缥缈的愿望，一下子都有了实形。

王濠镜正守在电视前看直播阅兵，王嘉龙打来了电话。尽管略有不悦，王濠镜的声音听起来仍然没有什么异样：“你好，嘉龙。”

“我需要你的帮助。”王嘉龙的声音平静且干脆，带有刻意的疏离，与他表达的内容恰好相反。

“你家又发生什么事了？”王濠镜不以为意。于情于理，无论发生什么，这些也轮不到他管。王嘉龙兴许又是拉不下脸找王耀，需要他来做媒介了。

“他们用硫酸泼了警察。”王嘉龙说道。

王濠镜一点也不惊讶：“早就会有这一天，你应该做好准备才对。”

“这在我的预料之外。”

“你还是不谙世事的小孩么？从暴乱的第一天开始，就注定了必须要有鲜血才能收场。”王濠镜鲜少用嘲讽的口吻对王嘉龙说话，今天他终于能够将憋了多日的话说出口，畅快不少。

“你有什么资格教训我？”果不其然，王嘉龙被他的话激怒了。王嘉龙一向如此，在他心目中，这个大家庭里除了王耀没有人有资格教训他。无论是王京话语里暗示的警告意味还是王粤含沙射影的讽刺，王嘉龙都会反唇相讥回去。他本以为王濠镜和他拥有相同的命运，应更相互理解一点，岂料后者时不时就要呛自己几句，似乎他王嘉龙不丢脸就没法让他王濠镜高兴一般。因此，两人关系一度十分恶劣，在王耀面前还能勉强保持面上的友好，私底下时你来我往的言辞斗争早已顾不上是否会深深刺伤对方的心。

“恕我直言，王嘉龙，三月前你还可以矢口否认这一切都与你无关，但随着事态严重程度的升级，直到今日的硫酸伤人，你都再不可能把你自己撇清得干干净净、一丝责任也无了。若不是先生他还顾及着你身体里埋下的那几枚炸弹，不忍心让你遭受巨大的痛苦，这一切早就得到了解决，而你自然也要卧病数月，甚至数年，甚至一蹶不振，再无东山再起的可能。”

“呵，话是这么说，但你不也是吗？你敢说你的身体里就没有埋藏着哪怕一点点的隐患吗？你敢保证我的今天就不是你的明天吗？直到今天，没有一件发生了的事情是我所期盼的！我比任何人都更期盼和平重回香///港。”

“多谢你的提醒，我一定会防患于未然，早早留心这几处隐患，绝不让它有一丝发作的可能的。你象征香///港，也象征香///港人民的意愿，你所做的，是他们所想的，同时，他们所想的，也是你所做的。你真该好好反思一下为什么你的人民，或者说你，始终对我们抱有这么大的抵触与恶意了。”

“小到在家庭聚会上坚持使用粤语，绝不肯使用普通话，大到戴着口罩沉默地站在示威的人群里，这些事，既有你的人民的意愿这个客观因素在，也有你自己内心的真实想法这个主观因素在。今天是他的生日，我不好意思拿这个去打扰他，很抱歉，今天的忙是帮不了你了。”

王嘉龙一直沉默着。王濠镜放柔了语气，以免刺激他过了头：“我知道你已经为香///港付出了巨大努力，也希望你的事情早日得到解决。”

他的话刚说完，王嘉龙就挂了电话。显然，电话那端的人早就被他的话挑动了情绪，已经等不及想挂断电话了。

王濠镜摇了摇头。他打开朋友圈，除了他们王家的兄弟姐妹以外，其他一些国家和地区也陆续发了祝贺的朋友圈。但大家也都明白，祝福这个东西是空的，嘴上连连道喜，心里想的还不是哪天干///死你。这种东西，看看就完了。

而王耀只是发了两张图片，一张是车牌号为1949的空车，另一张分别是一辆车牌号为2019的车和一辆贴着国徽的车，上面站着当今主///席。

多年没有在王耀的朋友圈中出现过的王晓梅竟点了个赞。

等到华灯初上的时候，王濠镜走到了落地窗旁，拨通了王耀的电话。他抬眸望了一眼墙上的时钟，这个时间，北京正在放着礼花。果不其然，电话拨通后，一阵又一阵的烟花绽放的声音在他耳边响起。王耀的声音依旧含着笑意，他一整天心情都很好：“喂，濠镜。”

“先生，你那边正在放烟花么？”

“是的。”

“我可以看看吗？”

“我给你开视频通话吧。”

黑屏两三秒后，王耀的脸出现在了画面里。他站在一条不知名的街道上，背后是大片五彩斑斓的烟花竞相升到空中，绽放出刹那的绚烂与夺目，美丽的光辉照亮了他半边脸颊，投射下的阴影却更迷人。

他在微笑，不是平时在联合国大会上露出的虚假而又冷淡的微笑，而是真情实意、眼神饱含温暖与深情的微笑。在这个时刻，他的眼睛明亮得像是盛满了一湖星子，光线在他的脸上优雅地行走，交错的光影形成一曲暧昧的舞蹈。“你看。”他举高了手臂，好让王濠镜更清楚、更全面地看到他身后的烟花。

王濠镜觉得那烟花的爆炸声好似他此刻的心跳声，一下，两下，像在擂鼓，又像在起舞。他定定地注视着王耀，又无意识地让目光飘到了他的背后，那烟花夺目，震撼，映亮的是万里河山，展示的是盛世中华。

再没有比这更美丽的烟花了。王濠镜出神地想着。

他曾以为他回家的那一天绽放的烟花已经美到无与伦比。但他今天意识到，未来，将会有更美丽的烟花绽放。中///国，将会比今日更加强大。

“先生，你也看看我这边的烟花吧。”

“濠镜也准备了烟花吗？真是惊喜啊！”王耀打趣道。王濠镜笑而不语，转过身，背对着澳凼大桥，将手机也高高举起。

在他举起手机时，数朵不同颜色的烟花同时迸射，升起，入空，停留，绽放，消散。他们在短短的一瞬间欣赏完了一片花海从出生到飘逝的全过程。响声在他们的胸腔内共振，在那一瞬间化成了两个人的心跳，按照同样的频率，一起默契地跳了那一下。王濠镜看向王耀明亮的黑眸，王耀望向王濠镜眼中灿若白昼的黑夜。随后，他听到对方开口说：

“1949年，我收到你的来信，附赠的照片中，有两张是不同角度的烟花。它们被定格的刹那都是它们一生中最美的模样。从那以后，我就一直想要和你一起看一场烟花。1999年12月20日，五星红旗升上了旗杆顶端，那一天晚上，全澳门都放起了烟花。我当时凝视着满天燃烧的花火，内心的愿望更加强烈。但那时的我，碍于与你多年未见，自觉生疏，不敢开口邀约，至此内心一直后悔。后来的每一年回归日，我都想邀请你来，又担心你太忙，抽不出时间过来，反而内心徒增愧疚。我想挑选一个不单单对我来说有意义、更是对你有意义的日子与你一起看烟花。今天，我贪得无厌的第二个愿望终于得到了实现。”

“未来很可能还会有第三个哦。”王濠镜笑着说。

在他的身后，传来了《七子之歌》茫茫的歌声：

“你可知Macau不是我真姓，

我离开你太久了，母亲！

但是他们掳去的是我的肉体，

你依然保管我内心的灵魂……”

End

*花絮

王耀笑着摸摸王濠镜的头：“儿子乖。”

王濠镜好脾气地笑，一副翩翩君子温润如玉的模样，与正觉得自己占了便宜得意张狂的王耀形成鲜明的对比。他顺势张开双臂将王耀搂入怀里，这个身高差刚刚好：“妈，今晚我想和你一起睡。”

王耀笑容一僵。

**Author's Note:**

> 碎碎念：
> 
> *看了微博上那个澳门烟花的视频有感而发，但没认出到底是什么大桥，觉得澳氹大桥比较像就写了它。
> 
> *我真的是嘉龙粉。
> 
> *半夜不清醒状态的摸鱼产物，有语病错别字请不要留情地提出来，谢谢啦
> 
> 对于这篇文中的嘉龙，我的设定是香港普通市民意愿的化身。在暴乱刚开始的时候，矛盾仅仅是《逃犯条例》的修订，数量巨大的香///港人上街游行示威，所以说嘉龙“沉默地戴着口罩站在人群里”。暴乱升级，针对港///警的袭击活动开始，那一段时间的新闻大家也都看到了，真正站出来发声的香///港市民寥寥无几，大家都冷眼旁观，相应的，身为普通市民意愿化身的嘉龙也持一种冷漠态度。但正是市民的不作为，港///警碍于多方因素不能够给予暴乱有效的控制，暴乱升级，闹事废青几乎成了恐怖分子的代名词。所以濠镜指责嘉龙“不要以为这事与你一点关系都没有”。大陆赴香///港旅游人员大幅减少，香港经济的崩溃，当暴乱带来的恶果终于影响到了市民的生活时，才终于有人开始谴责扰乱和平的废青们了。他们到底只是为了让自己的生活重新回归正常，还是因为看不下去港///独分子的步步相逼，没有人给的出答案。嘉龙对王耀是有感情的，所以他会说“我比任何香///港人都更希望和平”，濠镜也回答“我知道你已经为此付出了巨大努力”。
> 
> 仅为拙见，欢迎讨论，撕逼出门左转有害垃圾回收桶。


End file.
